The Dark
“Darkness is not a disease. We all have The Dark in us, but true Darknesse? True power can only be created when Dark is unlocked.” :The darkness grows as all light dies, :We crave your hearts and your demise, :By my command, the Dark will rise! :-Slappy, Former Grand Lord of Darkness :We will prevail in this new world, :We will save the damaged, :We will establish justice and peace, :We will restore our former glory. '' :''Rise all of us! Rise to the greatness! :-Albertus Sparkington, New Grand Lord of Darkness Who are we? The Dark, is the counterpart of The Light. Unlike The Light, We choose to empower Us, and not brainwash Our followers. We believe in true peace of the whole world, the only way to achieve that peace is by Our rule. Join The Dark or perish in its wake! The Darkness was created many centuries ago, when the Tyranny of The Light ruled Earth. With only Light on Earth the people were always tired and could never rest. Until The Dark came to Earth, it invited people into it and those people became the first Humani, a race of Super Natural beings with incredible power. The Humani and The Darknesse itself fought the light until it became balanced. Lyte and Darkness together as one. However, The Light and The Darkness always fought for control. The Light using its waves of worshippers, The Dark sending out users that used there powers granted by The Darkness itself. At times of Summer The Light grows bright and The People grow weaker, but during Winter We become powerful and Human have access to extreme powers that they use to defend and protect Others as they rest. The Host During The War when Darknesse came to Earth it took the form of a asteroid, but upon balancing Darknesse decided that it was time to find a Host. It picked its most loyal and powerful Humani, Edgar Wildrat. A New Host After a long absence as the Daknesse declined and began to fell, the Darknesse came out of it's old former host and looks for a new loyal one. Powers of The Human The Humans are the Users of Dark Energy. Unlike Light Energy which cannot be harnessed Dark Energy gives many powers to its People. Once joining The Darkness, you are a part of The Dark Order, and It is a part of you. Depending on your loyalty and rank a Human can have a large array of powers. Some of the first Abilities you may learn are: Energy Manipulation - The power to control pure energy and use it to burn others alive. Or, create a shield to block blows from a opponent. Other Abilities include Mind Control - Take over another being as long as you remain near them, this includes reading minds and wiping memories. Syte-The ability to read ones mind, see the future, see the past and in some instances control the past. Dark Beam-Summon and fire a powerful ray of Darkness capable of destroying whole islands. Apparation-The power to disappear and appear again on the other side of the world in a matter of seconds. Humani/Members Bobby R. Moon ~ Supreme Overlord and Current Host of Darkness Edgar Wildrat ~ The Former Host of Darkness Albert Spark ~ Grand Lord of Darkness Chris "Hermit" Swordbones ~ Persuader and Arch Duke of Darkness Stallion P. Rush ~ Lord of Darkness Jim Logan ~ Lord of Darkness Ethan Bane ~ Lord of Darkness Annytin ~ Assassin of Darkness Jack Pistol ~ Acolyte of Darkness Jason Shiprat ~ Acolyte of Darkness David Mcmartin ~ Acolyte of Darkness Allies The Assassins Others Past Missions (in order from oldest to most recent) *Take Over Jolly Roger and imprint a new host mind - Completed *Use of Dark Beam to destroy Major islands - Completed *Create a island of death (Ravens Cove) - Completed *Stop The Light - Pending *Implant a Human in The Light - Completed Future Missions None as of yet Ancient Pledge of Darknesse *The Ancient Pledge of Darknesse was given to the society by its founder, who is simply known as Shadow Being. The pledge must be recited and signed by each new member of the society before he/she can start their Darkness training. If the member at any time violates the Ancient Pledge, they unleash the Wrath of Darknesse upon themselves. I, , swear my eternal loyalty to the Society of Darknesse and its noble lords. I also pledge to turn my back on the Society of Light, to uphold the traditions and morals of the Society of Darknesse. If I violate thy Ancient Pledge, may the Wrath of Darknesse be unleashed upon me. ~Signature Speech from the Grand Lord of the Dark Society In this time of conflict, we have lost a great friend and but will continue to prevail in this great world and furthermore succed. I, Albertus Sparkington, take the title of Grand Lord of Darkness. We shall come back in this great time of need and destroy any damage done to our world and universe. We will restore our former glory. We will restore our power. We will restore peace to this universe. And we will establish this in our way and ours only. The efficient way of what we are! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Governments Category:Fan Groups Category:The Dark